


We Can Make a Deal

by themistrollsin



Series: 30 Days of Fic (June 2015) [13]
Category: Chicago Fire, Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hooker, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 15:23:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4142784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themistrollsin/pseuds/themistrollsin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kelly needs directions...Erin needs money.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Can Make a Deal

**Author's Note:**

> Fic 13/30  
> AU Prompt: Hooker

Erin watches as an old Dodge Charger pulls to a stop by where she’s standing.  This could be her lucky night.  She walks over when the passenger side window rolls down, leaning down to get a look at the driver.

 

“Hi there,” Erin says with a smile.

 

The man looks at her.  “Hi.  Um… I’m lost.”

 

“Lost, huh?”

 

“Yeah, could you tell me how to get to the Hilton?”

 

“I could.  But it’s gonna cost you.”

 

“For directions?”

 

“Afraid so.  You need directions, I need the money.”  She wrinkles her nose at the sound of the man who’s been trying to get her into his car calls out to here.  “Tell you what, I’ll personally show you for twenty.”

 

“Okay.  Get in.”

 

Erin slides into the passenger seat.  “Nice ride.  Yours?”

 

“Since I was sixteen.  What’s your name?”

 

“Erin.”

 

“I’m Kelly.”

 

Erin smiles at the man.  “Nice to meet you.” 

 

Once they arrive at the hotel, Erin looks at Kelly.  “Well, this is your stop.”  She accepts the cash from him. 

 

“Thanks.”

 

“You’re welcome.”  She winks at him before sliding out of the car. 

 

Kelly climbs out quickly and watches her walk toward the bus stop.  “You hungry?” he calls after her.

 

Erin looks over and smiles.  “Is that an invitation for dinner?”

 

Kelly nods.  “Yeah.”  He approaches her carefully.  “How much for the night?”

 

“For you?  I think we can make a deal.”

 

**The End**


End file.
